Cesar Faison (Anders Hove)
| portrayer = Anders Hove Ian Buchanan Anthony Geary (2014; disguised as Luke) | years = 1990–92, 1999–2000, 2012–14, 2018 | status = | first = March 16, 1990 | last = February 1, 2018 | cause = Appeared in Anna's hallucination | creator = Gene Palumbo | introducer = Joseph Hardy (1990, GH) Wendy Riche (1999, GH) Frank Valentini (2012, 2013, 2014, 2018, GH) | books = | spinoffs = Port Charles | image1 = File:CFaison2018.png | caption1 = Anders Hove as Faison | image2 = File:FaisonasDuke.png | caption2 = Ian Buchanan as Cesar Faison masquerading as Duke Lavery | image3 = File:Flukefaison.png | caption3 = Anthony Geary as Cesar Faison masquerading as Luke Spencer | nickname = The Master of Evil (by Spinelli) The Evil Emperor (by Felix) Beetlejuice (by Spencer) | birthname = Herr Krieg | alias = P.K. Sinclair Duke Lavery Martin Petrie Luke SpencerRevealed December 2, 2014. Isaac Refson (pseudonym in Peter's book) | ethnicity = Danish | gender = Male | born = February 6, 1952Shown on a police report on January 19, 2018. Tórshavn, DenmarkRevealed February 16, 2018 at the reading of his will. | died = January 31, 2018 General Hospital Port Charles, New York | age = 65 (at death) | death cause = Cardiac arrest after being shot in the chest by Jason in defense of Carly | occupation = Criminal Terrorist Author of adventure novels Hypnotist | title = | residence = | parents = Emil Krieg Sybil McTavishhttp://www.angelfire.com/tv/curlyqgrl/gh/eps/gheps1992.htm#1/31 (both deceased) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = Anna Devane (ONSAnna confirmed she slept with him in 1975 on February 8, 2018.; former obsession) (flirtation, kissed; 2012Disguised as Duke.) Liesl Obrecht (lovers; kissed, 2013Disguised as Anna.) | children = Peter August (with Anna) Britt Westbourne Nathan West (deceased) (with Liesl) | grandchildren = James West Georgie Spinelli (step) (via Nathan) | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} '''Cesar Faison' or simply just Faison was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera. He was portrayed by actor Anders Hove from 1990 to 1992, 1999 to 2000, and from November 12-December 12, 2012, October 10 to December 2, 2013 and from November 24 to December 8, 2014. He is depicted as one of GH's most iconic villains. He was also being portrayed by actor Ian Buchanan, from August 27 to December 12, 2012, while Faison was masquerading as Duke Lavery. He was also being portrayed by actor Anthony Geary from December 1 to 3, 2014. Faison was masquerading as a Luke Spencer decoy under the orders of the real Luke. On January 19, 2018, it was announced that Anders Hove would return to as Faison. He returned from January 23 to February 1. Background Cesar Faison is Anna Devane's archenemy and an enemy of Luke Spencer, Sonny Corinthos, Sean Donely and Robert Scorpio. He has also had antagonistic encounters in the past with Jason Morgan, Lucky Spencer, Liesl Obrecht, Robin Scorpio Drake, and Duke Lavery. His right-hand man was Jacques. He was believed to have died twice: first on a boat with Anna and Robert, who were also presumed dead for a number of years; and then while escaping from the police on the docks in a boat that exploded. In the fall of 2012, it is revealed that Faison was still alive. In early 2013, it is revealed that he has a daughter, Britt, with Liesl Obrecht, offscreen. In 2018, Nathan West was revealed to be his son with Liesl. At the same time, it was also revealed offscreen that Faison had another unknown son named Henrik Faison, who was revealed to be Peter August on January 29. After his death, Anna revealed she has a child with him, and believes Henrik is her son. Faison ended up killing Nathan when he tried to save his wife, Maxie Jones, but it was Peter whom he truly hated and Faison was finally killed by Jason Morgan after he attacked Carly, all according to Peter and possibly Valentin Cassadine‘s plot to have him eliminated. Storylines |-|1990-2000= Cesar Faison first surfaces in Paris, France in 1990, under the alias P.K. Sinclair, an adventure novelist with a penchant for cigars. In reality, Faison is the former employer of Anna Devane during her days with the World Security Bureau (WSB)'s rival agency, DVX. Also during this time, Faison often makes illicit deals with WSB head, Sean Donely, including one to destroy Anna's marriage to Robert Scorpio. Faison arranges for Felicia Scorpio-Jones to be abducted, in an effort to distract her husband, Frisco Jones. Faison, with assistance from henchmen Desiree and Jacques, leads Frisco and Sean on a wild goose chase through his Parisian winery before allowing them to rescue Felicia. Meanwhile, back in Port Charles, Robin Scorpio finds part of a crystal that Faison had been searching for, prompting him to trick Scott Baldwin into selling him Wyndemere. Upon learning that Robin's mother is Anna Devane, whom Faison has long been obsessed with, Faison tosses aside Desiree in order to pursue Anna. Faison's pursuit of the crystals soon becomes an afterthought as he becomes fixated on marrying Anna. She is reluctant to do so, until Faison threatens to expose her past to Robin. Anna, however, is secretly conspiring with Sean Donely, Frisco Jones and Robert Scorpio to bring Faison down, and they arrange for a man named Remundo to drive Faison away from Port Charles. A short time later, Anna and Robert about to remarry when Faison resurfaces and is revealed to be a member of the mysterious Cartel. In an effort to keep Sean and Paul Hornsby in line, Faison poisons Tiffany Hill and Susan Hornsby, while hypnotizing and mind controlling Robert and Anna. Along with Mac Scorpio and Bill Eckert, Robert, Anna, Sean, and Paul join forces to bring the Cartel down, while Faison escapes. Faison responds by sending his enemies threatening messages and abducting Anna, attempting to fool everyone into believing she had left of her own free will. Faison soon realizes that Anna will never be happy without Robin, and uses his mother, Ms. McTavish, to infiltrate the security that Robert has placed around his daughter. However, Faison's efforts are foiled by Robert and Holly Sutton, and he ends up accidentally shooting his mother while she attempts to protect Robert and Holly. Fleeing the country with Robert and Anna in pursuit, Faison is believed to have died in an explosion off the coast of Venezuela. In 1999, Faison resurfaces in Switzerland under the alias of Herr Krieg, a jewel thief that Luke Spencer has been in cahoots with for years. Though Luke is aware of Faison's existence due to his involvement in Robert and Anna's presumed deaths, he had never seen a photo of him. After joining forces with Helena Cassadine, Faison spends nearly a year tormenting the Spencer family, as well as Felicia, and Mac Scorpio, Robert's brother. After abducting Lucky Spencer, the son of Luke and his wife Laura, on Helena's orders, Faison allows Lucky's parents to believe he had died in a fire. After a failed attempt to murder Luke and Felicia, Faison is presumed dead when Helena arranges for an explosion on his boat. |-|2012-13= In 2012, a man that looked like Duke Lavery appears at a Swiss mental institution where Duke's stepdaughter, Robin Scorpio-Drake is being held captive. This man is responsible for moving Robin from the Swiss facility before her mother, Anna Devane, can find her there. The man later appears in Port Charles, and it is revealed that he had been in Port Charles the previous year, to orchestrate the transfer of Sonny Corinthos' assets to his daughter Kristina's name by threatening Sonny's accountant Bernie. This man also worked with Joe Scully, Jr. Joe had his son, Trey Mitchell, marry Kristina. Joe then tried to murder Kristina so that Trey would inherit all of Kristina and Sonny's assets, but it was botched. The man appearing to be Duke then sent Joe to Pier 52 to kill Bernie so that he couldn't tell Sonny or his enforcer Jason Morgan about what they had done. On the docks, Joe shoots Bernie, then Jason shoots Joe. When Jason goes to check on Bernie, the man who looks like Duke appears and shoots Jason in the back. Duke then kicks Jason's body in to the harbor. Bernie and Joe die and Jason's body is never found. Duke confronts Joe about why he failed, but he shoots Bernie when he finds out that he is alive. Joe then flees prompting Duke to fire shots at him, but the shots miss. Bernie and Joe die and Jason's body is never found. After seemingly being reunited with her thought-dead stepfather, Robin reminisces, but the man doesn't recall important memories that Duke should remember about him and Robin. Robin becomes suspicious, and starts telling him false memories, and catches him in his lie. The man then removes the mask, revealing himself to actually be Cesar Faison. All of the above-mentioned events that were presumed to have been Duke Lavery doing them, was actually Faison. Faison leaves the room and enters another room, where it is revealed he has also kidnapped the real Duke Lavery. Faison goes back to Port Charles to pose as Duke and reconnect with Anna. With the help of Lulu Spencer and Elizabeth Spencer, Robert puts together that "Duke" is Cesar Faison. Meanwhile, Anna starts to notice strange things about "Duke", such as he now smokes, which he didn't before. Robert tries to convince Anna that Faison is "Duke", but Anna doesn't believe him. Anna then tells "Duke" that she wants to go to Switzerland for a vacation, which happens to be where Faison is keeping Robin. Faison says that she should go rest in her room and Faison takes of his mask afterwards. Anna returns and breaks into after hearing noises of a struggle. Anna doesn't see anyone and enters the room until Faison comes and closes the door. Anna is devastated at seeing Faison (without his Duke mask). There is a struggle with Faison injecting Anna. Faison kills his hencemen that has taken the real Duke to the hotel room. Duke is transported back and Faison puts on the mask. Anna wakes up and "Duke" tells a fabricated story. On December 12, Anna and "Duke" kiss and "Duke" asks if they should go into the bedroom. John McBain and Robert Scorpio are at the door and "Duke" answers the door. Robert and John tell Anna about their visit to the medical facility. While Robert is arguing with Anna and "Duke", John decides to turn up the heat in the room. Robert/John points out that "Duke" is the only one that is not sweating and they come up with the idea that Faison could be using a mask to masquerade as Duke. "Duke" has no patient for this and decides to walk out, but Robert decides to pour the hot oil on "Duke". The mask comes off in pieces and Anna sees Faison unmasked. John puts handcuffs until INTERPOL comes. Before INTERPOL takes him away, Anna slaps him. In March 2013, Faison's "partner-in-crime" Dr. Liesl Obrecht comes to Port Charles and it is revealed that she is the mother of Dr. Britt Westbourne, who has just had a rough break up with Patrick Drake, Robin's husband, and plans to sabotage Patrick's relationship with Sabrina Santiago. Liesl encourages the plan and plots to have Britt announce something horrible on the night of The Nurses Ball. While Britt announces her news of being pregnant and claims the father is Patrick, Liesl watches from a TV set and reveals that Faison and Obrecht were lovers, and Faison is Britt's father. Britt later reveals in a conversation with her mother that Obrecht was in love with Faison, but he never loved her back, even after she gave him a child. Britt also reveals that Faison was never interested in being a father to her, either. It's later revealed that Faison was never interested in Obrecht or Britt because he was obsessed with Anna & Robin. In October 2013, Anna learns that Robin is alive from Robert and she goes to Faison for information to confirm it. However, Liesl has kidnapped Ben, Britt's "son", and has also gone to Europe. She gave the baby to Robin (who is being held captive on Cassadine Island) and decides to go see Faison. "Anna" and Cesar have a conversation in which he professes his love to her, he tells her that though Liesl is loyal he will never love her and they were never and will never be anything. Faison also reveals that Robin is alive. In disbelief, "Anna" backs away and Faison backs her into a corner and they kiss passionately after which Anna admits her love for Faison. Faison is elated that "Anna" feels something for him until she takes of her scarf and mask to reveal she is actually Obrecht to which Faison screams in horror. Obrecht tells Cesar about their "grandson" and he agrees to let her break him out of prison, so he could go and meet him. On their way out they run into the real Anna. Obrecht and Anna get into a physical struggle until Anna gets the upper hand and knocks Obrecht unconscious. Faison then comes out of the prison visiting room and reveals to Anna that Robin is alive. He even agrees to take Anna to Robin, but before he has the chance, Obrecht wakes up and knocks Anna unconscious, before escaping with Faison. Liesl then takes Faison to Cassadine Island, where he sees Robin and meets his "grandson". Faison and Obrecht leave with Ben, and stay in another room at Cassadine Island. Obrecht tries to seduce Faison, saying they should raise their grandchild as a couple. Faison refuses to sleep with her unless she wears the Anna mask. Obrecht slaps him in hurt, and leaves. Soon after, Britt shows up, looking for "her" son. Faison is holding him, proudly declaring Ben as his grandson & heir. However, Britt says that Ben is not her child, though she doesn't explain how. Nikolas Cassadine, though, shows up, and gets Faison to hand Ben back to Britt. He also finds Robin and tries to escape. However, Anna & Robert also show up looking for Obrecht & Robin, and end up being trapped by Jerry in the same chamber Robin was held in. Jerry tells Robin to find a cure for his polonium poisoning, or her parents will die. Jerry has Faison & Obrecht watch over Robin, Britt, & Ben while they go back to Port Charles so Robin can develop the cure. Obrecht is still bitter about Faison's rejection, and refuses to help him in any way. Meanwhile, Faison tells Robin that he killed Jason when she believes he'll come and save her. Duke ends up coming to Wyndemere, where they're staying, and discovers Faison & Obrecht. Faison captures Duke again, keeping him locked up in the Wyndemere tunnels right where Stephen Clay (AKA Caleb Morley) was at. Luke also shows up at Wyndemere, looking for Robert & Anna, and Faison locks him up, as well. Anna & Robert escape from Jerry. They come to Wyndemere, and rescue the group. Anna captures Obrecht, and later finds Faison. After Nikolas & Luke are rescued, Anna is alone with Faison, and says she's going to kill him because he'll never stop hurting her family. Though Robert tries to stop her, Anna reminds him that he kept their daughter away from them, and they need to end him. Afterwards, Robert & Anna say they "took care" of Faison, though it's never specified what exactly they did to him. |-|2014= On November 21, 2014, when Anna Devane is being confronted by Liesl Obrecht and Agent Kyle Sloane regarding the disappearance of Cesar Faison, she revealed that she and Robert Scorpio held Cesar Faison against his will at Spoon Island and that he is very much alive. On November 24, Faison is on the docks smoking. On Thanksgiving, Faison lurks outside of Wyndemere, watching Nikolas, Britt, Obrecht, and Spencer Cassadine. He is about to open the door when Helena stops him. She tells him to be careful, but Faison tells her to worry about her own affairs and leave him alone. After Helena leaves, Faison enters and Obrecht sees him. Obrecht is overjoyed to see Faison and they embrace one another. Obrecht sobs about how Anna kept the truth about Faison's disappearance from her, but Faison reassures her that he is fine. Obrecht asks if he finally realizes Anna doesn't love him, and Faison admits he does. He says he hoped Anna could one day love him, but he realizes it will never happen. Faison also tells Obrecht he reciprocates her feelings for him and kisses her just as Britt walks into the room. Faison happily tells his daughter "Happy Thanksgiving", but Britt expresses disdain towards her father and threatens to call the police. Obrecht, in turn, blackmails Britt into keeping quiet about Faison's visit. Faison says he has business to attend to, but promises to return to Obrehct. Faison, pretending to be the fake Luke Spencer, showed up at Julian Jerome's place and planned to kill him for his betrayal. Anna and Dante show up to arrest Julian and arrested Faison. Anna removed the Luke mask and was stunned to see it was Faison. Faison was brought into the station where Obrecht demanded he be released. Faison was stunned when Obrecht referred to herself as Detective Nathan West's mother and she admitted to Faison that Nathan is her son with another man. As Faison was being transported to Pentonville, the transport was attacked by Helena's men and they brought Faison to Helena, Britt, and Obrecht. Obrecht was supposed to leave with Faison and Britt, but when she heard Nathan had been shot, she decided to stay with him. Faison promised Obrecht he would look after Britt and wait for her before leaving Port Charles with Britt. In 2015, Brad Cooper mentioned that Faison is on the Top 10 of the FBI's most wanted list and the WSB's most wanted list. It is also revealed that he arranged the visit back to Port Charles and that Britt also calls him "papa" now. |-|2017-18= On March 22, Anna contacts Obrecht to get information about Valentin Cassadine but she reveals she knows less than she does, Anna suggested that maybe Faison might know more. Anna’s desperate, needing confidential information. Obrecht agreed but only if all charges against Faison and Britt were dropped and they were allowed back in Port Charles. Anna thinks there’s more at stake, her family is in danger of Valentin’s actions as well and hopes Faison would help. At the Metro Court, Obrecht makes a call to Faison to ask him for information concerning Valentin. On January 19, 2018, Faison returned and knocked Obrecht out in an alleyway. He then locked her in a room and tied her to a pillar, taunting her about what he plans to do to their son Nathan, who was revealed to be Faison's son with Liesl two weeks ago. Later, he confronted Dr. Hamilton Finn and handcuffed him at gunpoint, but Anna showed up and told him to let Finn go. After Faison made Anna knock Finn out, he left to check on Obrecht and saw Lulu trying to save her, so he took her phone away and trapped her as well. Faison then went to the Metro Court and started to hold COO Peter August hostage at gunpoint right before Nathan's pregnant wife Maxie walked in. He knocked out the PCPD escort for Maxie Jones, and while making Peter take his body away, Faison taunted Maxie about her baby and how he/she is his grandson. Suddenly, Peter grabbed a gun and tried to shoot Faison, but he ended up getting shot instead. Faison then dragged Maxie out of the room and towards the elevator, which soon opened and Nathan tried to come to the rescue, but Faison shot him in the chest and only felt a little guilt that he had shot his own son while Maxie cried. Faison took Maxie hostage again while she was attending to Nathan, but Peter (revealed to have been uninjured due to a bulletproof vest) returned and told him to let her go, which he did once Peter dropped his gun at his request. Faison went downstairs and held a gun on Carly while she was evacuating her employees and guests. He demanded her to help him escape or else he'd kill her, but Jason arrived and shot Faison, saving Carly and ending the crisis. Faison and Nathan are soon rushed to GH. In January 31, Peter visited Faison at his hospital room and called him "Dad", revealing himself as Henrik. They exchange threats and insults before Peter tells his father he killed the wrong son as Nathan had died from his wound that night. Peter is gleeful that he outmanoeuvred his father. He further gloats over holding all the cards including the flash drive containing Drew's memories. Faison had trouble breathing and grabbed for the emergency button, while begging his son for help. Peter whips the button out of Faison's hand and says, "You taught me better than that." Peter proudly saunters out of the room, leaving Faison to gasp for air and ultimately die. In February 1, at the morgue, Anna reveals to Faison's lifeless body that she has a child with him. Horrifyingly, Faison comes back to life and grabs Anna's arm and asks if it is Henrik. But it's revealed that it was all just a hallucination and Faison is really dead. Crimes Committed |-|1990s= *Various criminal activities while working for the DVX to 1990 *Hired Anna Devane to work for the DVX to 1990 *Kidnapped Felicia Jones and held her in Paris 1990 *Kidnapped Robin Scorpio, Anna Devane, and Casey Rogers (an alien) 1990 *Created nerve gas 1990 *Poisoned Tiffany Donely and Susan Hornsby with a dangerous virus 1990 *On Orders from the Cartel planned to kill Nancy Eckert but was beaten to the punch by someone else 1991 *Stabbed Paul Hornsby 1991 *Ordered Bill Eckert to kill Robert Scorpio 1992 *Planned to release lethal nerve gas in Port Charles 1992 *Kidnapped Robin Scorpio and Anna Devane 1992 *Shot and killed his mother, Nanny McTavish, in an attempt to kill Robert Scorpio 1992 *Planted a bomb in Jenny Eckert’s wedding bouquet 1992 *Smuggled diamonds while working with Helena Cassadine 1999 *Kidnapped and hypnotized Lucky Spencer into a slave while working with Helena Cassadine 1999 *Threatened to kill Elizabeth Webber if a kidnapped Lucky Spencer tried to escape 1999 *Kidnapped Felicia Jones 1999 *Threatened to kill Felicia Jones and Luke Spencer 1999 |-|2010s= *Kidnapped Duke Lavery, held him prisoner, and assumed his identity to woo Anna Devane 2011-12 *Shot and threatened the life of Bernie Abrahms and his family and forced him to transfer the assets of Sonny Corinthos into his daughter's name 20, 2011; revealed Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Conspired with Jerry Jacks, Ewen Keenan, and Liesl Obrecht to kidnap Robin Scorpio-Drake and hold her hostage against her will 2012 *Faked the death of Robin Scorpio with help from Jerry Jacks and Ewen Keenan and allowed her family to believe she was dead 2012 *Had Dr. Andre Maddox condition Drew Cain into believing that he is Jason Morgan 2012; revealed 2018 *Helped Jerry Jacks terrorize Port Charles with a deadly pathogen in the water 2012; as Duke Lavery *Along with Liesl Obrecht held Robin Scropio hostage at the Swiss Clinic 2012 *Instructed Joe Scully Jr. to have his son marry Kristina Davis Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Ordered Joe, Jr. to kill Kristina Davis Oct 2012; as Duke Lavery *Ordered Joe, Jr. to kill Bernie Abrahms 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot Jason Morgan in the back and kicked his bleeding body into the harbor 2012; as Duke Lavery; Jason was presumed dead until Oct 2017 *Shot and killed Bernie Abrahms (along with Joe, Jr.) 2012; as Duke Lavery *Tried to shoot Joe, Jr. 2012; as Duke Lavery *Shot and killed his associate, Klaus 2012 *Injected Anna Devane with a syringe and rendered her temporarily unconscious 2012 *Escaped from the Maximum Security Prison in Geneva, Switzerland with the help from Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Tied up Duke Lavery and held him hostage in the catacombs of Wyndemere 2013 *Tied up Liesl Obrecht and held her hostage in the catacombs of Wyndemere 2013 *Held a gun at Robin Scorpio and threatened to kill her 2013 *Assaulted Nikolas Cassadine 2013 *Held both Nikolas Cassadine and Luke Spencer hostage in a cabin at Wyndemere 2013 *Threatened to kill Luke Spencer 2013 *Impersonated Luke under Luke's orders 1-2, 2014 *Held Julian Jerome at gunpoint with the intent to kill him under Luke's orders 1-2, 2014 *Escaped from police custody with Drew's help 8, 2014 *Fled town with his daughter, Britt, to avoid criminal charges, with the help of Helena Cassadine and Liesl Obrecht 8, 2014 *Knocked out Liesl and tied her to a pillar 19-22, 2018 *Holding Liesl and Lulu captive in a locked room and left them to die 22-26, 2018 *Held Hamilton Finn at gunpoint, fought him for a gun, and then handcuffed him 24-25, 2018 *Ordered Anna to knock Finn out 25, 2018 *Held his son, Peter August, and Maxie Jones hostage at gunpoint 25-26, 2018 *Knocked out Maxie's police escort 26, 2018 *Shot Peter when he tried to stop him 26, 2018; uninjured due to bulletproof vest *Shot and killed his son, Det. Nathan West 26, 2018; Nathan died from complications on Jan 31, 2018 *Held Carly Corinthos hostage at gunpoint 26, 2018 Health and Vitals *Presumed dead in a boat explosion off the coast of Venezuela 1992 *Presumed dead in a boat explosion in the Port Charles harbor caused by Helena Cassadine 2000 *Punched by Anna Devane 2012 *Slapped by Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Shot in the chest by Luke Spencer 2013; uninjured due to bulletproof vest *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane 2013 *Held at Wyndemere against his own will by Robert and Anna 2013-Nov 2014 *Assaulted by Anna 3, 2014 *Almost got shot by his son, Peter August 26, 2018 *Shot in the chest by Jason Morgan and then died from cardiac arrest five days later 26-31, 2018; Peter additionally swatted his emergency button away shortly before his death *Suffered from Huntington's disease on Feb 23, 2018 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:Fictional bartenders Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional authors Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Lavery/Faison mob family Category:Characters introduced by Joseph Hardy Category:2010s Category:Fictional secret agents Category:Scully mob family Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:Loving characters